Talk:Longbeak
'Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: ' * 18,117 - 28,435 HP at BR 111 on Xbox - Ferret37 10:25, 2 April 2009 (UTC) * Between 178,783HP and 194,123HP at BR50 on PC Version Mecorx 03:10, 8 April 2009 (UTC) * 26,271 HP at BR 64 on XBOX - Merthos 18:08, 11 May 2009 (UTC) * ~60 000HP @ BR15 PC Hard Zephyr135 02:49, May 14, 2010 (UTC) * 55 697HP @ BR13 PC Hard. Zephyr135 03:49, July 2, 2010 (UTC) * 53 025HP @ BR14 PC Normal. Drn 21:56, February 14, 2011 (UTC) * 28 950/33 513/36 948 @ BR1, * 49 515 @ BR10, * 53 555 @ BR15, * 67 764 @ BR20, * 89 173 @ BR25, * 100 308 @ BR30, * 115 100 @ BR35, * 141 559 @ BR40, * 169 029 @ BR45, * 179 322 @ BR50+ PC Hard. Zephyr 02:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) * 16,393 - 25,756 HP @ BR 73, XBOX - User:Tehvamper 10:16, November 30, 2011 (UTC) HP It's only a rough estimate, but I'm pretty sure that on the PC version, he has around 50,000 HP. I've had 2 of my unions inflict around 17,000 damage each (BR 25), and he was still out of red. Is there a more accurate way of finding out an enemy's HP next to just doing a lot of quick calculating? : If you have a PC running simply collect the numbers in Excel. Otherwise write them on paper and summarize afterwards. - Merthos 16:38, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :: Well yeah, but that forces me to use windowed mode, deactivate turbo mode and be rather quick about it. Not exactly easy to write up the damage you've done if you only have a few moments to see it after last attack. Dunno, guess I was hoping for some sort of program or something. Thanks. - Showoffmob 17:11, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::: I record damage on my laptop and play on my PC Mecorx 03:10, 8 April 2009 (UTC) : Easiest way to note down the HP is to record the battle using CamStudio. It's a free app. You can set it to record at any quality you like and start and stop the recording by means of any hotkey you like. Then you can play back the video at your leisure, stopping and starting whenever you want. (PC of course). Kadven 15:49, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Has Surefire 3 at BR36 on PC Tried him at BR36. First round, he used Surefire 3. Torinir 14:21, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :You mean your party was BR 36. You don't really have a way of telling a monster's BR unless you hack the game, outside of course the general BR level which you can figure out from the attack command. Drake178 04:55, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, the basic attack command is written the same regardless of BR difference when it's a rare/unique "Be strong!". The only general indicator is the morale bar, but even that's not a reliable indicator. However, the article itself mentions Surefire 2 being in his repertoire for BR 31+, becoming Surefire 3 after BR 45. This is, obviously, not the case. Torinir 07:21, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Can you prove it wrong? If so, how do you tell what BR Longbeak was when you fought him? Drake178 09:36, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, if it's over BR45, then a BR12-15 team on Hard Mode should be instawipe, or damned close to it, as its base attacks should do enough damage to one-shot a union, yet we've got reports of groups downing him under BR20. Questions remain about scaling. Torinir 10:35, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Um, you said in the first post that you were BR 36 when it used Surefire 3, what does that have to do with a BR12-15 team on Hard Mode? Or did you assume that monster BR is a fixed number written in some table and used all the time for everyone in every game? Well, it's not. Said BR12-15 team likely didn't see Surefire 3. They probably saw Surefire 1 though, which the article lists as being available without restriction, ie from BR 1. However, to deduce from this any assumptions about the monster's BR is moot since there is no reference point to compare against. In fact, it's probably much more productive to base on the assumption that since your party faced a version that used Surefire 3, said version is known to be above BR 45. You could even experiment with this saving your game and fighting it multiple times to determine whether its BR is calculated separately every battle or stays the same once it spawned. You can of course do the same trying to spawn it multiple times, and while you're at it collect some data from other monsters as well. Just save me some effort and please don't question our research and results unless you actually have some hard facts that point in a different direction. Your gut feeling is, pardon me for being blunt, not enough. Drake178 13:15, July 17, 2010 (UTC) PC Bug Just wanted to add some info about the PC bug. When it happened to me, I stood there hoping he would come down, when some random divian attacked me. When the fight was over, Longbeak was on the ground.Jalebian 17:16, December 9, 2010 (UTC)